Rejected
by CrystalFeather0900
Summary: Akuma was a nobody. Her mother killed herself, her father gave her away, and her sister is missing. But all that changes when she follows a couple people into the Nether. And when the whole world finds out about her secret, she and her Uncle are in terrible danger. With Sky Army at their heels, Akuma and her Uncle must risk their lives to escape their wrath. Sequel to Abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

Like I said, my name is Akuma. It means Demon in Japanese. I wear a pair of White headphones, with a black jacket and regular blue jeans. I also have blue tennis shoes, and a necklace my mother gave me.

You see, my mother gave birth to me in an Asylum. You know, the ones they keep the insane in?

Well, my father thought I would follow in her footsteps, so, he gave me my name. It didn't help that I had Bright Orange eyes, and Red hair.

After I was 5, my mother died for "Unknown Reasons." What really happened was that she left a note on her bed and hung herself.

I was the first to find her. But before I was able to read the note, the guards came in and took me away.

For another 10 years of my life I was put in a testing lab and put into training. No one ever told me why but I figured out myself, my mother had planned to train me. But I never figured out for what though.

I only stayed in the Testing Lab for those 10 years before I was able to escape with my sister.

Her name was Tenshi. Angle in Japanese. My Mother gave her that name before she went Insane.

She lived another 2 years out of the Labs before she went missing. I'm not going to talk about how just yet.

From then on, I lived in Villagers houses, in exchange that I protect them. But these villagers were normal humans. Not ones with big noses like Squidward.

My new, Um... Lets say Uncle, was also a villager, whose name was Macon. One of the strangest of them all.

He had a pet Tiger in his house. Even stranger, it was dyed red.

Luckily, his house was also the biggest. With 2 main bedrooms, and 3 guest bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a large dining room, a crafting room, a cooking room, a mining room, a weapon room, a storage room, and the Medical room, which was used for any medical emergencies.

I was lucky he took me in as an orphan. He also trained me to treat injury's, and help to heal others. And thanks to him, my past was hidden from anything.

I really owe him. BIG time.

And the first time I met team crafted, I regret every moment.

* * *

It started out as a normal night. It was raining a bit, and it was also kinda foggy, but still normal. I was on the roof of Uncle Macon's house, shooting monsters from above, when I heard somebody shout for help.

"Help! Anybody, Please! My friend Is dying! Help!"

I looked over the edge to see someone in a checkered jacket with a light, brownish-Blondish hair carrying what looked like a furry animal. Bit this furry animal was vomiting what looked like blood.

He actually looked like I've see him before, but I couldn't place him just yet.

Anyway, he ran around asking if anyone could help him, and they kept pointing towards Macon's house. He looked worried for a second and headed our way. He knocked on the door and Macon greeted him, before he saw the Animal on his back.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, we were just fighting mobs when he just collapsed!" He cried as Macon took him in. I jumped down from the roof and followed him quietly inside.

"Has he been awake for extra long hours?" Macon asked, laying the Furry Animal on one of the tables.

"No. At least no that I know of." The man said and sat in a chair when Macon told him to.

"Any dizziness, or Headaches?"

He though for a moment. "Now that you mention it, Jerome has been having Headaches, but not dizziness."

I stepped in. "What about any signs poisoning?"

The man jumped. "Holy Crap! Where did you come from?"

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Can you just answer the question?"

He waited a moment before answering. "He's able to fight off poisoning usually. And he's never been like this state before."

I looked at Uncle Macon and he nodded before speaking. "Then your friend here, has the very rare disease, called Gounberty."

The man looked confused for a second. "I'm not from here, so I have no idea what Disease that is.

Macon shook his head in disappointment. "It means there's a good chance you friend is going to die."

* * *

**Season 2 Everybody! Enjoy The season From someone's POV! And I'll See You Later! BYYYYEEEEE!**

**Sky- "She forgot to mention that this is a Fake Disease. Do Not Worry!" **


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you please take Mitch to the guest room Akuma? You and him have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Uncle Macon asked.

As I lead Mitch down the hallway, I kept seeing the Days events play over and over in my mind. We found out his name was Mitch. He was sent on a secret mission from Sky Army to find any evidence of a 'secret' case. He wouldn't say anything about it though.

Meanwhile, while he and Jerome(we found out the animal's name to) had complained of mild stomachaches, and kept scratching his elbow, which a large rash beneath the fur was located. It was also the place where the infection had first started.

You see, the Disease is Extremely rare, and also hard to cure. The Bacteria that causes it usually lives a short life,(At least 3 hours) but reproduces very quickly when it meets the Red Blood cells under the skin. After a short while, the Bactria is able to overrun the White Blood cells and spread everywhere in the body. It is as dangerous as acid in the body, eating away at cells, the stomach, the brain, the bones, and everything else it touches. That's why it's so dangerous. In only about 7 weeks, the whole inside of the body could be completely empty, eaten out entirely.

The only cure for it is a Red Berry called a Crybit. Whenever someone eats the Berry, it releases a type of poison that destroys the Bactria. But more often then not, the host is poisoned so much, nothing can cure them. But the berry is located in the Jungle, on top of the highest trees. Luckily, since I used to travel a lot, I know exactly where to find them. That's why I had to lead Mitch into the Jungle and find several Berry's that could help Jerome.

(I bet some of you didn't read all of those paragraphs) Very complicated to most people, but not me.

Anyway, I lead Mitch down several hallways, and stopped at a Red door.

"I see you are getting into the Christmas spirit early." He joked.

I just stood there.

I never really liked Sky Army.

But don't hate! I just didn't like the way they had treated Ty 13 weeks ago.

"Um, are you okay?" He waved a hand in my face.

I pushed his hand away in disgust. "Just don't touch me. Or get close to me in any way."

He looked at me in shock.

"Your lucky Uncle Macon feels sorry for you little friend, or else I wouldn't be doing anything, or going anywhere with you in any possible way." I hissed.

A moment of silence passed before I turned on my heel and walked away. "Good Night."

I reached the Medical room and saw that my Uncle was waiting for me. Tapping his foot impatiently. "That was very rude."

I sat in a nearby chair and looked around the room, waiting for the lecture.

The room was huge. The walls were a Grayish White color. Every other 3 blocks was another bed, and next to them were a small silver table, filled with needles, syringes, rags, large Bandages to stop bleeding, and other thing required for Medical use. On another wall, were a couple sinks, glove boxes, and goggles in extreme cases.

"I think you owe him a apology." Macon said.

I shook my head. "I don't owe him anything. You saw how he treated Ty. You never know when he'll do the same thing with us."

Uncle Macon scowled before grabbing a rag and going to one of the sinks to wet it. "Yes, but young lady's shouldn't act that way."

It was my turn to scowl. "I'm not 16 anymore. I'm 19."

"I'm just saying, Sky Army won't appreciate it when they find out one of their Generals was found dead because we didn't help them." He said as he placed the wet rag on Jerome's forehead. The Animal was shivering now, which was strange because it wasn't cold in here, and he was under a large blanket, but normal in his case.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine, but after they're gone, I'm not helping anyone else from Sky Army Deal?"

Uncle Macon nodded and started cleaning off a syringe that looked like it was soaked in blood, with another rag. If anyone else were here, they would mistake him for a Madman.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

After our conversation I headed to my room, exhausted from the days events.

This Was Fucking Perfect.

Tomorrow I would travel with someone I hated and would cure someone else also happened to hate. And if I didn't, the whole fucking world could hate me. Not including how Sky army could hunt me and Macon down and arrest us, or execute us. I wouldn't be surprised if they trapped us in a room and poured lava inside. That's probably the nicest thing they'll do, if they don't torture us first.

Like I said, Perfect.

I went to my room, shut the door and sat on my bed. Sometimes I wish I had actual friends, who I could talk to and they would give me advice. But everyone is to scared to get near me, thinking I'm insane.

That's pretty Stupid to think when I help to heal the weak.

As I laid down on my bed I looked around the room.

My room has Blue painted walls, and things like a bed, a study desk, a chest that holds secret stuff I don't allow anyone to see, and a nice clean carpet. I have no toys except journals to write notes in. My ceiling had stars painted on them, and they glittered at nighttime. If I had never met Macon, I don't know what I would've done.

Probably thrown myself into the hands of Death if I had a choice.

I stared up into the Stars until I fell asleep.

I dreamed horrible thoughts.

My mother was staring at me as she hung herself, but I couldn't help her because I was chained to a wall. And my father glared at me as I screamed and cried, begging to be let free. In a minute, the room swirled together into a NetherBrick castle. Inside a battle was going on as I ran through the halls. Blood splattered the walls beside me. People were fighting against Mobs, yelling out loud war cries while they attack with Swords, and some kind of whip that shocked the mobs. But the Mobs were different.

These Mobs looked Mutated.

The Creepers had Green army's and grabbed its victim in a bear hug before exploding, splattering even more blood everywhere. The spiders had longer legs and bit it's Victim, who died from poison in seconds. The Skeletons had perfect aim, and always shot for the head.

And then the Zombies came.

Almost all of them had an extra arm or leg, blood pouring of of the wounds they obtained. Not to mention the attacks they did.

They ran at full speed towards their Victim and bit so hard they hit bone. People screamed in pain. Half of their bodies could be missing but they still attacked with no mercy.

I've never experienced anything so gory. And I was tempted to stay and watch. But I felt like I had a job, so I kept running.

After a short while, I came to another room, this one had less blood than the others. Two people were fighting at extreme speed, to fast to recognize.

Just as things were starting to slow down, one managed to Stab the other in the chest. The world slowed for a moment, and I was able to see his face.

It was Ty. He looked straight at me, his eyes filled with sorrow and Regret, before collapsing, the sword sticking right through his chest, coating the tip Red.

I turned around so I didn't see anymore, before a Axe went straight through my own Chest. The Pain blossomed and made its was around while coughed out some blood. I barely had enough time to look at my murderer before I fell to the ground, wriggling in my own blood.

My Murderer was Mitch.

And I woke up Screaming.


	4. Chapter 4:

I didn't realize I was Screaming until Mitch was in my room.

"What Happened?!" He said as he pulled out a diamond sword and looked around. He slowly walked towards me and held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

I curled inside my blanket and noticed I was crying and shivering. "Don't Get Near Me!"

I was there for a few minutes, before I stopped Crying and shaking. I wiped my tears and came out from under the blanket, still sniffling. I brushed back my hair with my hands and noticed Mitch was sitting in a corner, the sword in his lap.

"You didn't have to watch me 24/7 you know." I said picking up my hairbrush that was on the dresser.

He picked up his diamond sword and stood up. "I was concerned about you."

"I don't need your Concern." I hissed back at him. I finished brushing my hair and tied it in a bun. Then I walked to the mirror on the wall, unfortunately near Mitch, and checked my hair. A few Red strands were hanging out, and I murmured "Close enough." before heading out the door. I started walking toward the Medical room, going to get supplies for the trip.

By our calculations, the trip would take about 4 days. Great.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Mitch asked, walking by my side.

"As long as its a smart one." I replied.

He hesitated before continuing. "Why do you hate me much?"

I didn't answer and kept walking. He stopped and pulled my shoulder around so I would face him.

"Can you please to me? I know we've barely meet a day ago, but how could you hate me in that short time?" He asked.

I didn't answer for a moment. "I hated you long before those awful moments."

"Then How?" I could tell he was getting impatience, and it annoyed me even more.

"Who doesn't know you? You've been on every channel, on every news station, and on the radio! Most people would agree with you, but I don't! I hated the way you treated Ty, And I'll Never Forgive Sky Army Or Your Friends Because Of It!" I screamed at him, my voice echoing through the halls.

I sniffed, close to breaking down again and turned around so he wouldn't see my tears. "I'm only helping you because if I don't, the Whole Sky Army could be after me and Macon. I'm not in the mood right now to argue with you anymore, so either stand there like an idiot, or help my heal your friend."

I continued walking away, but this time, I didn't here any footsteps behind me. I pulled my Headphones over my ears so I wouldn't hear anything, and played my favorite song.

Imagine Dragons- On top of the world-

"If you, love somebody

Better tell them while they're here cause

They just may run away from you"

I started to pack food and hum to the music.

"You'll never know what went well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you"

Next came the extra Diamond Pickaxe and Axe. I never pack a sword, only a gun that shoots sleeping needles. It can make a person (Or Mob) unconscious for more than an hour. I loaded a few dozen (You Never Know) and started to sing softly to the tune.

"I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh

I'm on top of the world, eh

Been waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, eh

Been holding it in for a while, eh

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world."

Next I started to sing a bit louder, enough to hear myself.

"I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have cause

I've traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don't look down"

Next I started packing blocks of wood, a Crafting table, a furnace, and some coal, singing even louder.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh

I'm on top of the world, eh

Been waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, eh

Been holding it in for a while, eh

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh

I'm on top of the world, eh

Been waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, eh

Been holding it in for a while, eh

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now,

Get up,

Get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now,

Get up,

Get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh

I'm on top of the world, eh

Been waiting on this for a while now,

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, eh

Been holding it in for a while, eh

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world."

As I finished packing for the trip, I turned to see Mitch standing in the doorway.

"Nice singing." He said leading against the Light Brown frame.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pack. "If you plan on coming with

me, you better pack."

He frowned. "Actually, he have another problem we have to deal with."

I gave him a quick glance. "Your joking right?"

"This is serious." He said.

"How serious then?" I asked and stopped packing.

He waved me to the Medical room.

I walked in and found hundreds of people there. Almost every bed in the large room was filled with them. Everyone either had burn marks on their skin, large bleeding cuts on their skin, or a large chunk of skin missing. Many were screaming in pain, others were to weak to even open their mouths.

Macon worked like mad. He went to every bed, trying to patch up wounds as best as he could, a few others worked at his side, but not enough.

"Holy Crap..." I said before dropping my bag as rushing to help. "What happened?" I asked Macon.

Mitch appeared by my side, also trying to help. "Ty made his first appearance in a while, and it wasn't pretty."

"You mean he attacked all these people?" I asked, patching up someone's leg.

"No." Uncle Macon said. "He brought a mutated army to do it for him."


	5. Chapter 5: TheSetoMovement

"Why would he do that?" I asked, helping to bandage someone's leg and trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, but it was pretty funny." The woman said with a grin.

I grinned back and finished patching up her injured led. One of the Mutated Zombies had bitten right to the bone and almost ripped the entire leg off, if it hadn't been for Sky Army coming to the rescue.

"There, now take care of yourself, and let it heal before you try to walk on that leg okay?" I said.

"Okay, thank you." She said before turning to her daughter and talking to her.

I walked to one of the sinks and pulled off my bloodied gloves, and looked around at my work.

No one was screaming anymore. All of them had their injury's treated and were wrapped up in bandages. Some more than others, but still laughing and talking with their families and friends. Macon was playing with the kids outside, trying to get them to cheer them up and laugh again. Some of the families had come without family, and Mitch was trying to cheer those people up.

I was done here. I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed out the door. I would go without Mitch, so the trip would take a lot less time. If I hurried, I could make back by tomorrow morning.

I walked to Mitch's room and laid a note on his bed, telling him what I was doing, and went to back door of our house. Wishing my Uncle a secret Good Luck Without Me, I opened the door, and with a squeak, I was on my way.

It was raining pretty hard, it looked like Notch was trying to wash the blood off the streets. But it probably wouldn't come out for days.

Not when the ground was almost pure red.

I walked towards the edge of town, taking notice how everyone was either I side their house, or at Macon's. The others were dead on the streets. I looked a little to far to the right and tripped over a body, landing face first in a puddle of Blood and water.

"Ewww." I said as I stood up and tried wiping most of it off. That's when I realized something. I looked around in a complete circle and took it all in.

Thousands of bodies, each one an innocent life, given to death for no exact reason. How could someone do such a thing?

More specific, How could Ty do such a thing? He's never been this violent before, not that anyone doesn't know about at least. He's was one of the most kindest person in Team Crafted, even standing up for others who he didn't know. It's amazing how much he changed in only 13 weeks.

I was still looking when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Um, are you okay miss?" I jumped backwards and pointed my gun at him. He backed up and put his hand in the air.

"Hey! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, backing up a little more, before slipping over another body. I almost laughed (Though that was kinda a Cruel thing to do) and walked over to him, still holding the gun. He was sitting now, rubbing the back of his head.

It was only then I recognized him. He was General Setosorcerer, from Sky Army.

Oh Great, another person who I couldn't hate, or I would be executed.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This one took longer to upload because Fanfiction wasnt working right, but I'm back! And this one is shorter because I saw Setosorcerers Video, and right now I'm pretty pissed off at team Crafted. **

**Ty-"...Did I do bad?" **

**No, you were actually the only one who stood up for Seto. And I applause you for that. **

***The Rest of Team Crafted are in a Jail Cell* **

**Mitch-"Your punishing Us In the Story For Something We did In Real Life?!"**

**Shut Up! You were the one who even Started the idea To kick Him Out! Be Greatfull That This Is Your Only Punishment For Right Now!**

**Anyway, BYYYYEEE!**

**_#TheSetoMovement!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Chater 6

"What do you want?" I asked, still pointing the gun at him.

He looked up, still rubbing the back of his head. "I was just checking to see if you were okay."

I could tell he was lying. "That's Bullshit and you know it."

He looked around for a second and brought his voice down to a whisper. "You need to get out of here."

"Why should I? I live here you know." I asked.

"Well your in danger here. It's not safe anymore." He slowly stood up, brushing his pants off.

"And why is that?" I lowered the gun, interested on what he had to say.

"Because Sky Army knows your secret." He said. "It's only a matter of time before they come for you and your family."

I pretended like I didn't understand. "What secret?"

He gave me a serous look. "They know where you went 13 weeks ago. And they know what you saw. I suggest you heal Jerome and leave as soon as you can."

I didn't pretend to be confused anymore. "How could they know? Unless they followed me, I don't think they saw what I saw."

"You would be surprised." He said. "But don't trust anyone. Not even your own friends. Sky Army can get info out of you like that."

I looked down at the ground, kicking at the blood stained ground. "I never had friends anyway."

He looked at me in surprise. "Never?"

I nodded. "Never."

He looked at me in sympathy before looking away. "I pains me to say this, but keep it that way."

Suddenly, I felt the wind shift, turning at an awkward angle. Meaning there was something, or someone behind me, blocking the path of the wind.

I pulled out my gun and turned around slowly, almost gasping at what I saw.

Somehow, at least 14 dozen recruits (14x12=168 Recruits in total :D) had surrounded us during our conversation. Each one a dozen feet away. I backed up until I collided my back with Seto's.

"Bloody Hell. What do we do now?" I asked loading a couple extra darts.

He waited a moment. "Wait until they make a move. Then you can fire a dart."

"How did you know I packed Darts?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the crowd.

I swear I could feel him smirk. "I'm just good like that."

One of the Recruits ran towards us at full speed.

"Your the first to go down good sir!" (Cryaotic Reference :D) I shouted at him and fired. The dart hit his leg, but he kept running for a second or Two before collapsing. That seemed to trigger a reaction, because all the other recruits ran towards us.

"Fire at will!" Seto shouted before bring out his own Iron sword. One of the recruits swung a stone sword at him, but he ducked and blocked another's before swinging in a giant arc, driving a couple back. I fired a dart at a recruit who had a Bow, and as he fell backwards he knocked another Archer off his feet.

We were in this battle for about another minute before I felt something tug at the back of my mind.

"'We need to get out of this mess.'"

I was so surprised I almost dropped my gun.

"'How did you...?'" I thought.

"'Its something I learned.'" He swung to his left and took another recruit down. "'Listen I have a plan, but you have to listen carefully.'"

I fired another Dart, my (I Think) 31st person to go down. "'Im listening.'"

"'Okay, when I count to 3, I'm going to teleport you out of this mess.'" He stopped to block someone's arrow from hitting his shoulder.

I glanced at him and struck another down. "'And why would I agree to that?'"

"'Im not asking you to agree, I'm going to to it anyway.'" He thought, blocking another sword.

"'Whats going to happen to you then?'" I thought back.

"'After the Recruits capture me, there's a pretty good chance they're going to take me back to Sky Army.'" Another arrow whizzed by my ear and I shot in the direction it came from. "'And if I'm lucky they'll only banish me.'"

He turned his sword in a small Arc again and knocked several off their feet.

"'But what if they torture you?" I thought.

"'I'll never say anything. No Matter What, I won't say a word.'" He smirked again. "'Besides what do I have to lose?'"

"'Probably some blood and your friendship.'" I shot another archer down.

"'Thanks for that image.'" He thought back.

He blocked another's sword and started the countdown.

~1...

I shot down one more archer and ducked from a sword. "'Promise you'll come back alive?'" I asked.

~2...

"'I'll try my hardest.'"

"'And Seto?'"

"'Yeah?'"

~3...

"'Thank you...'"

I barely managed to thank him before he teleported me away.

* * *

**Um, okay, I'm just going to throw this out there, I kinda overreacted a bit over the Seto incident.**

**I mean, he just said why he was kicked out, and it's happened before in TC, but we just didn't hear their side. I guess its time to move on and continue with our lives, by accepting it. I'm not saying I agree with them, but in the end, everything happens for a reason. I don't know what will become of the future, and we can only wait and see.**

**Bye for now I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7: Im Back :D

At first, the world was a black void. There was nothing there. Usually, when someone would teleport, Purple flecks would swarm their eyes like bugs until they got to their destination. I knew because I've done it a couple times before.

But something like this never happened before.

I looked around a second before the black started to fade to white. I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind.

In the brightness, I managed to see a girl, younger than me, look straight at me, smiling like I had said the funnest thing ever. She had Pure White hair, (Like Mine) with a purple jacket, blue jeans, and Purple tennis shoes. Her eyes were shaded by her hair.

Another stood next to her, and she had mid length brown with midnight black and gold highlights. She wore dark wash flare jeans, a light brown leather jacket, white V-neck T-shirt, a blue and white plaid sweater, with short light brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Before either of them could respond, the world started to cloud with Purple flecks. But before I was teleported, I reached out, as though to take one of them with me, but the one with White hair giggled and dodged my hand.

"We will meet again soon, don't you worry," she said, giggling again.

I tried to respond, but the flecks were faster. Before I knew what what was happening, I was on one of the villagers rooftops, the girl's giggles still ringing in my ears.

As I tried to recall what happened, a cry of pain sounded through the air. I looked over the chimney I was behind, and I spotted Seto.

The recruits had shot a couple arrows through his legs, arms, and chest, plus his checkered hood was ripped in multiple places. A recruit looked they managed to stab him with their sword, because a lot of blood was smeared on the right side of his head, and he had to close his right eye to keep it out. His legs shook, and looked like he was having trouble standing. No sooner said, he collapsed on one knee, panting, using his Iron sword to remain on the other leg.

I would have jumped off the roof to help him, but I decided it was best for the best to wait here and watch.

However, when I look back from today, I wish I had helped him.

As he tried to get back up again, one of the recruits walked forward, but I couldn't see her very well from here because she was blocked by another recruit. But I could tell she was glaring at Seto. Luckily I could hear their conversation from here.

"Where did you teleport her to?" She hissed.

Seto spit some blood and smiled. "Nice to see you too, Susan."

Susan glared back. "I'll ask again, where is she?"

"Why would you care? You never care for anyone but yourself," Seto shot back, trying to get up again, but failing horribly.

"Your in no position to talk back to me," Susan hissed. "And it's Sky's orders to get the girl, not mine."

"Then I would like to see Sky face to face to confirm the order." Seto said.

"That's not an option." Susan snapped back. "He's still in the infirmary anyway. He just said to get the girl and bring her back to Sky Army."

"You don't even know her name do you?" Seto had gotten onto both legs now, but the arrows were taking its toll, and he had to use his sword for balance.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Susan said snapping her fingers. All the recruits swarmed forward and started tying Seto up. He screamed and tried to pull away, but there where too many of them and they easily overpowered him.

"All we really need is the information she has," Susan continued after Seto was tied up. His arms were wrapped in rope all the way to his elbows in front of him, bending them at a painful angle and preventing him from using magic. A couple other ropes were tied around his neck and legs. The recruits held them so if he tried to escape they could pull one and he would fall flat on his face. "And your going to help us get it."

One of the recruits walked forward with a blindfold and tried tying it around Seto's eyes, but he kept dodging out of the way. Another one of the recruits looked at it as an opportunity and pulled the rope that held his right leg. Seto tried balancing, but the arrows did its job, and he fell, showing no sign of getting back up. The recruit holding the blindfold managed to get it around his eyes, so now Seto was blindfolded.

"Let's take him to see Sky," Susan said to the recruits. "But you can still change your mind Seto."

Seto got onto his knees and shook his head. "Go to Hell."

Susan frowned and turned to the road that lead out of town. The recruits managed to get Seto on his feet and practically dragged him after Susan.

I waited till they were gone and jumped down from the roof. I was going to heal Jerome, but I was leaving as soon as I did.

And I had a plan to escape from them.

* * *

**Now My friends, let me tell you a small tale...**

**A tale about a Snake and school,**

**I was in Gym, outside running laps,**

**And I stepped on a Snake.**

**The Snake hissed, **

**and slide its Fangs into my Skin,**

**Without hesitation.**

**I was in the Hospital for 4 days,**

**And it happened to be poisonous.**

**Which Hurt :D**

**Now, I am back, and I say,**

**Mitch- "Blah, Blah, Blah. Can we just end this already?"**

**Fuck You Mitch, is what I say. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Please, please still be here," I mumbled, searching through the Jungle trees. It didnt take long to get here, since the Jungle was only at least 3 miles away. I swung to another tree, moving a couple leaves out of the way. Not there.

"Come on, where is it?" Dammit! Where did I put that thing? I moved another few trees other and searched through each branch.

Just I was about to give up, a Berry shimmered red in the Moonlight.

"Finally!" I said, sighing in relief, and reaching out to grab it. Before I picked it off the branch, there was a hiss behind me. I slowly turned around, expecting to see a creeper or something...

But what I saw was far more terrifying.

A large Enderman stood behind me, twice as tall my height. It's legs had sharp spikes near the ankles that balanced on the branch. It's arms had 5 long spikes where the fingers should have been, and his elbows had another 2 spikes poking out of his black skin. His head was the same except it had a bigger jaw. It hissed again before it pulled two more arms out from behind its back. Instead of Purple Ender particles swarming around him however, they were Dead Black.

We stared at each other for two more seconds, and I made the stupidest move ever.

I grabbed the berry, and ran.

The Enderman roared behind me, a sound that made me want to curl up and die inside, and there was a loud snap. I dared to look back, and screamed when I saw it chasing after me, using its lower two arms like another pair of legs. I ran to the very edge of the Jungle, dodging low branches and vines, and slipped when I ran onto a frozen lake. I managed to land on my back, protecting the berry, and caught a glimpse of the Enderman. It was totally slipped on the Ice and its momentum had carried it farther across the Ice, past me. It hissed and tried getting up, and I used the moment to put the berry in my bag and grab my gun. I carefully aimed only for a second before firing.

The Enderman teleported before the Dart could strike it.

I cursed and put the gun away, running back toward the jungle. Only to fall flat on my face when a black hand grabbed my ankle. The Enderman pulled me up until I was hanging upside down in it face. I opened up its jaws and roared, spitting black saliva all over my face.

"Two words, Dentist Appointment," I said, trying to wipe it off, but smearing it instead.

The Enderman hissed and tossed me backwards, landing on the frozen lake. Luckily there was snow on the ice, and I used that to wipe off the spit.

The Endermen roared before charging again, hesitating no longer. I tried finding a weapon, any weapon, but I was too slow.

The Endermen hissed once more before he sank his teeth into my arm.

Damn! That thing was Strong! It's teeth went through a few inches on muscle before striking bone with a crack.

I screamed, more in fear than pain, and tried batting it away with my other arm. It didn't even grimace. I tried to pry it off my leg, and it finally let go. I gasped as it released it grip, getting a full view of the wound.

The skin was almost completely gone, showing nothing but Muscle and Bone, halfway up my arm. It's black saliva was mixed with my own blood, making it a darker color.

And more worrying, was that I didn't even feel it.

I was still looking at the wound when the Enderman roared. I looked up to see a figure had stabbed an Iron Dagger into its head. The Enderman staggered a second before falling to the ground, dead.

The figure stood up, another coming up from behind her, giggling, and I managed to see who they were.

They were the girls from my vision.

* * *

**Hello again! So, it's Winter Break for me, and you know what that means! Spamming Chapters!**

**So yes, I'm going to post as many chapters I can for these 2 weeks, and well see how far the story gets in the end!**

**BYYYYEEE FOR NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**"We don't forget memories,**

**We hide them until later." **

**"And when we do remember them,**

**We cry from either sadness,**

**...Or loss"**

* * *

"Are you okay?" The girl with Brown hair came to my side, helping me up. I noticed her eyes were bright Green.

"Yeah... At least I think so," I replied, wrapping the wound with my other sleeve.

"May I see it?" She asked holding out her hand. I pulled my sleeve away, already soaked with black and red blood, and let her see. She flinched when she saw the bone underneath the torn skin and muscle.

"We should get that cleaned and stitched up," she said, looking at carefully.

The girl with the White hair, and I think Red eyes, laughed. "Hey Sam!"

The girl with the Brown hair, Sam I'm guessing, turned her head to the other girl. "What is it Julia?"

The girl, Julia, laughed again as though hearing a joke, and pointed towards the Jungle. "Look! There more of them!"

And she was right. More mutated Endermen were crawling out of the shadows, toward the Ice with their arms and legs. Each one had different length claws, or only 3 arms. As if on cue, every Enderman got up on their legs, and roared.

"Can we play with them?" Julia asked, jumping up and down.

"No!" Sam said, pulling the Iron dagger from the dead Enderman's Skull and guiding Julia away from the Jungle. "They are the enemy here."

Suddenly, she froze. Her eyes clouded over and she stood up straight.

"Aww man," Julia said, looking back and dragging Sam with her, looking like her party had been crashed by the police. "Not again."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked helping Julia to drag Sam away from the Endermen.

"She having a vision," Julia used her hand for effect and kicked an Enderman away from biting her leg. "She sometimes does this, and its completely random, but she can see what happens in the future."

"I know a place we can stay!" Sam said, snapping out of her trance and running ahead of us.

We followed behind her, the Endermen snapping at our legs, hair, or arms. But they kept slipping and sliding on the Ice, falling for a second and tripping other Endermen.

After a few minutes of snapping jaws and tripping Endermen, we finally came to a small island, covered with a snow, looking like a White blanket. The Endermen ran a lot faster on the ground, and we had to run even faster to get away.

"Over there!" Sam shouted over the hissing Mutants behind us. She pointed to a large cave, looking like a mouth, ready to swallow us whole.

"Are you sure that will protect us?" I asked/yelled at her over the roaring Enderman, who were obviously pissed off at us now.

"Trust me!" She yelled back, elbowing a Mutant in the face. It dribbled back a few steps and continued to chase us.

A few of the Endermen were starting to teleport in front of us, trying to trip or confuse us. One of the Endermen managed to get a hand around my necklace and ripped it off. He threw it into the snow when he found out it was useless to him.

"My necklace!" I shouted. The world started to spin before my eyes.

"Leave it!" Sam shouted, pulling me away. Then the world started to dim to black.

I ran two steps before the world went completely black.

The feelings I had, were washed away. Sadness, panic, horror, everything, just slipped out of my mind and it went blank.

It was like I was underwater, but I didn't need to breath. And it felt... Peaceful. Everything around me was still, and it seemed like I could stay here forever. I tilted my head back, and let my body relax. Letting the days events slip from my grasp.

I was blinded for what seemed like a few hours before my vision started to return again.

When I came to the world was different.

I realized that the Endermen that had been chasing us, laid on the ground, dead. Their blood slowly turned the snow a blackish-grayish color. One of my hand held my necklace, and the other held a bloodied syringe. I looked behind me to see Sam and Julia. Sam was staring at me like I was crazy, and Julia was staring at me in amazement.

"How did you do that?" She asked running up to me and begging for the answer like a child.

"...I don't even know what happened." I said looking at my blackened hands. I remembered the necklace and fastened it around my neck again. Then I put the syringe away in my pocket.

"Let's get to the cave," Sam said, looking into the White sky. "It's going to get dark soon.

We headed to the cave in silence, not a sound was heard except the snow crunching underneath our shoes.

Little did we know, this was only the start of something big. Something that would change our lives... Forever.

* * *

**Hello again! I haven't posted because we've been getting our last of the Christmas shopping done, and it took forever... Anyway, I shall post another chapter either tomorrow, for Christmas. If not, then Merry Christmas, and,**

**BBBBYYYYYYEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Even when you feel like you can't go on,**

**There is still someone out there,**

**Who will protect you from the rest of the world."**

* * *

The cave wasn't that bad actually.

It was a little cold in there, but the cave was facing away from the wind, so the chilly breeze couldn't get to us. Sam was out collecting wood and sticks for the fire, and Julia was going to see if there was any food on the island. It had stopped snowing luckily, but it didn't make it much easier to travel outside. Before Sam went, she patched up my wound as best she could, but it still bled a little.

I was inside the cave. I wasn't sure they entirely trusted me, so I offered to set up camp in the cave. They didn't hesitate to agree.

So, I placed the beds down, mine a little farther from theirs, made a little pit in the middle for the fire, one double chest, one crafting table, a Furnace, and a couple torches on the walls. I stood back and admired my work.

As I sat down on my bed, I swore I could hear whispers.

"Is that her?" One voice asked.

"I think so." Another replied.

"She looks a little cold," said another.

"She has been traveling in the snowstorm," the forth stated out.

I walked outside cautiously, looking around for something, anything. Almost immediately shivered as the wind hit me.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Can she hear us?" #3 sounded a bit louder now.

"I'm pretty sure she can," #4 answered.

"Who's where are you people?" I asked, looking up.

"She's definitely the one," #2 said proudly.

"Should we talk to her?" #3 asked.

"We can't interfere with the humans choices remember?" #2 stated.

"How will she figure out what to do then?" #1 asked.

"She'll find out on her own," #2 said.

"Aww come on, lets help her out a little," #4 said playfully.

"Who are you?" I asked the empty air.

"... We are the protectors." #4 replied. "And you might not know it yet, but you must help save the world."

A small snow storm kicked up again. It only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. And I mean stopped. It looked like time had frozen. The snowflakes were frozen in midair, and the wind had stopped, but the trees around me still moved.

In front of me stood 4 people, who stood right in the middle of the frozen snowflakes.

One wore a dress that went a little past her knees, and was made of green leaves entirely. It had straps and was completely sleeveless. A few green vines twisted through her red hair, covered with red leaves and thorns. She had green sandals on, and from where she stood, bright colored flowers blossomed to the surface. Her eyes were a light green. She smiled and waved. A vine was wrapped around her right hand, and it looked like it could be used as a whip.

Another wore a yellow dress that went to her ankles, which was covered with a few water lilies here and there. It had sleeves that went to her elbows. Her hair was both white and yellow. Her eyes were a bright orange. Where she stood, the snow started melting. She looked a me, a bit annoyed. In the left hand was a long sharp stick that looked like a wand. It was bright red, and it had a yellow gem in the middle.

The third one wore a dress that went down to the ground, made of Orange, Red, and Yellow leaves. It circled around her neck, and stopped near her chin and wrists. Her hair was a dark red with a yellow leave in it. Her eyes were yellow. Where she stood, the trees around her started to shed their leaves and circle around her. She looked up at me, but quickly looked down again. In her left hand was also a staff. It was a wood brown, and it held a red gem at the end.

The final one, obviously in charge here, wore a light blue coat that went down to the ground, turning white at the ends. A white hoodie was attached and snowflakes painted the coat. Her hair was a frosty white, and it had a metal snowflake on the left side of her head. Her eyes were a very light blue, and sparkled when she looked at me. Where she stood, the snow started to freeze into ice. In her right hand, she held a large metal staff. It circled into a spiral at the top, and held a Blue, or White gem every other inch. In the middle was a blue snowflake, lighting up so brightly I had to look away.

"Let me introduce us," the leader said.

She pointed to the one with the vine whip. "That is Haru. She controls spring and the life of plants around her." Haru waved again.

Next she pointed to the girl who looked annoyed. "That is Natsu. She controls summer and fire around her." Natsu only scowled.

Next came the shy girl in the colored leave outfit. "That is Aki. She controls fall, and the blocks around her. She's also kind of shy."

Then the leader pointed to herself.

"And I'm Fuyu. I control winter, snow, ice, and water."

"We're not suppose to be here," Nastu hissed. "You know the rules."

"It's only for a minute or two," Fuyu smiled. "Besides, I don't think father will mind that much."

"Who are you people?" I asked, stepping back a little. "Why are you here."

Haru stepped forward. "We don't have much time to explain. But basically, we're here to tell you about your future."

Aki stepped forward this time. "Your suppose to become a protector. Someone who has to protect the world against evil."

"And who do I need to stop?" I asked.

Fuyu looked up. "You need to protect the world against Sky Army."

"But why?" I stepped forward a bit. "What are they going to do?"

Fuyu bit her lip before continuing. "If they succeed in their plan to eliminate Ty, Herobrine's son, the world will start to destroy its self."

Aki spoke up next. "You see, Ty is someone who brings balance to the Earth. Because he is neither good, or evil."

Haru picked up one of the flowers at her feet. "But if he is removed, the balance on Earth will be shattered. Causing mobs to go haywire, Oceans to flood, Volcanos to erupt, and the plants around us will certainly die. Many people will not be ready and will die in the first few hours, and many more over the next few days," she gave me a serious look. "People would be luckily if they survived a whole year."

Fuyu started speaking again. "And your the only one who can prevent that."

"How? I'm practically a nobody," I said, pointing to myself.

"You don't need to be powerful to protect the world," Nastu said. "In fact you pretty much just convince people of what their doing wrong."

"But what if I can't?" I asked.

"You can," Fuyu said. "Because your transforming."

"Into what?" I was confused again. My thoughts were fighting each other to make sense.

"Just take of that bandage and see," Nastu said, pointing at the bandage wrapped around my arm.

I really didn't want to see, but I started unwrapping it anyway. I gasped at what I saw underneath.

The torn muscle and skin was healed, replaced by rough black skin, my fingers were starting to turn into long claws, and the black skin was already up to my elbow.

Just like an Enderman's.

I was too busy staring at my arm to notice the four girls come up to me until they were inches away.

Fuyu asked for me to hold out my arms, and I did.

"I bless you with some of my power," she said, touching my arm that wasn't black, and a white snowflake appeared.

Next Nastu came up. "I bless you with some of my powers," she said while tapping the Enderman skin, and a yellow sun appeared.

Aki was next. "I bless you with somof my powers," she said and tapped my non-black hand. A red-part yellow-part orange leaf appeared. "Be careful," she said before walking away.

Haru came up last. "I bless you with some of my powers," she said and touched the blackened skin. A white flower appeared there, obviously able to be seen in the black around it.

"Now you can stop Sky Army," Fuyu said after everyone was done marking me. "And we'll be able to help you without anyone really noticing it."

"But why?" I asked. "Why would you pick me?"

Fuyu looked at her friends, and they nodded. "Because your mother asked us to."

"M-m-my mother?" I stammered.

The snowflakes around us started to move again. Continuing the snowstorm that was frozen.

"Wait what did she say?" I yelled over the wind.

"She said she was very proud of you!" Fuyu yelled back.

In another moment or two, they were gone.

* * *

**FINALLY GOT TO UPLOAD THIS! Im so sorry guys, this was supposed to be uploaded a few hours ago, BUT FANFICTON WAS NOT WORKING WITH ME! I almost threw my phone at a wall because I got so frustrated. :( **

**Also, FREE COOKIES! **

***Starts handing them out to everyone, except Mitch***

**Mitch- *looks around* "Do I get one?"**

**Sky- "No!" *evil grin***

**Um... We have had trouble getting along, and we aren't the best of friends, But You know what? Why the hell not? Here you go, Merry Christmas!**

**Mitch- "Yay! Thank you!"**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, I hope you got lots of presents, and I will see you later!**

**Excuse me while I go play Pokemon X now. **

**Anyway, BYYYEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Here!

**"Music was created for 2 reasons,**

**To experience a totally different world,**

**And to feel free and alive again."**

* * *

"Hey! I'm back with the firewood!" Sam shouted, popping her head into the cave.

"Here, you can put it in the little pit I made," I said, pointing at it with my newly wrapped hand. I had re-wrapped the part Endermen hand, so Sam, or Julia wouldn't see it. They would probably ditch me as soon as they got the chance if they did see it. Besides, only my fingers could be seen, no black skin, or the symbols Fuyu and the others had gave me.

Sam put in the firewood, and I went to one of the chests to see if I had put the flint-and-steel inside.

"Nice decorations," she said, looking around.

"Thanks," I replied, finally finding the lighter. The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence as I tried getting the wood to light. But the snow had turned the wood wet and soggy, and the spark couldn't stay alive for long.

"I guess there not going to be a fire tonight," Sam sighed,walking over to a bed and sitting down. The one see chose was closer to the entrance than the others, and she stared at the dim stars in the sky. The storm had subsided after Fuyu and her 'friends' had left. The sun wasn't quite gone yet, so the monsters wouldn't come for another few minutes. Hopefully long enough for Julia to come back.

As I continued to struggle with the Fire, I slowly became more, and more frustrated. Eventually, I just threw the lighter down and sighed, staring at the non-lit firewood. I was thinking about how lucky it would have been if I could control fire, when it dawned on me.

I can!

Fuyu had said that Nastu could control Fire, right? And Nastu had given me some of her powers, right? So that means, I could also control Fire!

But how? Fuyu had never mentioned how to control their powers.

I thought back to all the books I had ever read. Some books said you had to believe. Others said you had to reach deep inside you and let it out. Other said to imagine was was going to happen and it would.

I tried all of them. And none of them worked. I looked back at my wrapped hand, seeing the Sun Nastu had left on my skin burn through the bandages.

Suddenly my mind went complete blank. My thoughts screamed "Fire,Fire,Fire,Burn,Burn,BURN!" Over and over again. I opened my hand, and there it was.

Fire. Floating an inch above my hand, glowing a bright orange. I put my had next to the wood, and it instantly caught fire. As soon as it was lit, the Fire that was in my hand was gone. Sam looked back at me when she saw the Fire's light reflected off the cave walls. Her glaze went to the fire, to me, the fire, then back to me as though she couldn't believe either of us were here.

"...How did you do that?" She asked.

"Magic," I said, doing little jazz hands near my shoulders. She only bit her lip before turning her back to me and looking up at the stars again. I lowered my hand, almost disappointed from her reaction, and watched the fire. All though the wood was soggy, the fire didn't show any sign of stopping.

I pretended to throw my thoughts into the fire, and let them burn with the fire like pictures. The thoughts of my mother, the reactions from Sam and Julia when I killed the Endermen, the four people who told me about my destiny and gave me my new powers, everything. In only a few minutes, my mind was empty, and it felt like not even my brain was there. I almost didn't notice when Julia came back, not until she was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wow," she said when I looked up at her. "You were way deep under."

She turned around a moment to take something out of her bag and brought out a few pieces of raw beef. I stared at it in surprise.

"I ran into a village on the way," she said when she saw the look on my face. She pulled out some potatoes too. "They were pretty wealthy and generous."

A minute later, I had placed 3 more Furnace's, and the beef and Potatoes were cooking. The villagers were nice enough to give her some coal, and it was almost more than enough. Julia had found over 200 cows, and enough potatoes, carrots, and bread to last us for months. I watched the food cook as Sam made something I couldn't see quite yet, and Julia warmed up by the fire. Her hair I noticed, still had snowflakes attached to it. Her hands wrapped a blanket around herself tighter as she hummed the song 'Rocks.'

"Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

I threw some rocks up at your window,"

Sam looked up from her crafting, and I looked at her, exchanging glance's.

"I broke some rocks right through your window,"

Julia kept singing, but this time Sam joined her.

"Timber, timber

We're falling down,"

I started to sing with them, I couldn't help myself.

"Let the forest hear our sound,"

"Boom ba boom ba boom"

Julia used the crafting table as a drum.

"Ah ooo ah ooo"

"Boom ba boom ba boom"

"Ah ooo ah ooo"

"Why can't I see?

What's right in front of me?"

"We fall x8"

Only Julia was singing now.

"We fall apart"

I sighed as she sang the last of the song. As if expecting something, they looked at me. I looked at them a moment before an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we sing other songs?" I asked. They glanced at each other before looking back at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Totally," Sam nodded, still grinning.

"YES!" Julia almost screamed. "MORE!"

Sam and I looked at each other before laughing a bit.

"Okay, what should we sing then?" I asked, wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans.

Julia thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"I know!" She said, jumping up. "Lets sing Take back the night!"

"The one by Jordan?" I asked, stretching my legs out on the floor and hearing them pop.

"Yeah!" Julia said, nodding franticly at shocking speed.

I smiled at her answer. "Sure, why not?" I looked at Sam. "Do you want to start it off?"

She smirked a bit and nodded. Then she took a short deep breath, and started.

"Closet full of secrets and skeletons,

Awakes but nothing's true,

I used to own a castle, now it's boxes,

That I have to move"

Julia joined in next.

"Right here in the darkness there's nothing left,

For me to do

It's easier to run away,

But today, today we got to,"

I started singing with them.

"Cast the shadows out from sight,

A final stand, a shouting cry,

All the wrongs now turned to right,

So fight the past, take back the night"

"And call upon the torch to light

To bring out all the ghosts tonight

Because at last we have to go,

It's time to take back the night

To take back the night"

Me and Julia stopped singing, and let Sam have a short solo.

"Bridges burned and broken on different sides,

We started new

Being chased by monsters to face head on,

or be consumed,"

Julia joined in again.

"Reaching out for something grasping on,

To nothing loose,

Payback's left too long unpaid,

but today, today we got to,"

I joined in again, grinning.

"Cast the shadows out from sight,

A final stand, a shouting cry,

All the wrongs now turned to right,

So fight the past, take back the night,"

"And call upon the torch to light

To bring out all the ghosts tonight

Because at last we have to go,

It's time to take back the night

(To take back the night)

(Woah oh oh, Woah, oh oh)

(To take back the night) x2"

"So fight the past, take back the night

Take back the night

To take back the night

(Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh)

To take back the night"

"And call upon the torch to light

To bring out all the ghosts tonight

Because at last we have to go,

It's time to take back the night"

"Take back the night

To take back the night

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh

To take back the night

To take back the night

To take back the night"

"Woah oh oh, oh"

When we finished, we all started laughing. We looked at each other and smiled.

After that we kept singing, exchanging songs, ignoring the reality around us, what had happened, and we felt free. Like nothing could ever come close to harming us again. And it felt great. Nothing mattered in those few hours. When our vocal cords were use to their max, we sat on our beds, laughing and telling jokes. It felt like anything was possible, and there wasn't anything wrong in the world. Sam forgot what I had done, and her crafting, Julia was acting Sane again, and my problems were washed away for now.

But squished in the smallest corner of my mind, almost completely forgetting about it during our conversation, was a small thought. One that would stay for the rest of my life, until death.

I had to convince almost the whole world what was bad about what they were doing. And I had to make them change their ways.

I was going to have to start a revolution.

* * *

**HELL YES! This took way longer than needed to, but it took this long for a few reasons,**

**1. I couldn't pick the perfect songs for this chapter.**

**2. I couldn't come up with a good quote to go with the chapter**

**3. I started Silent Whispers first**

**4. School started, and we already have a huge project due**

**5. I'm too busy editing these things, and even then I _still_ have errors**

**6. If your still reading, I'm very impressed**

**7. I need to work on my writing skills**

**8. I'm very stressed out from family issues I can't mention on here**

**9. My life isn't very balanced**

**10. I've been to busy watching people like Pewdiepie and Skydoesminecraft **

**11. Are you still reading?**

**12. Im reading more books to improve my writing**

**THERE! IM DONE! **

**Mitch- "Thank Notch!"**

**Sky- "Wait." *Goes back to read #2* "You make those quotes at the beginning of every chapter?"**

***Sigh* Yes, and it can be hard sometimes.**

**Also, I have a few things to say.**

**Jason- "Uh Oh."**

**Ty- *Rolls Eyes* "Here we go again."**

**I do not own Sam, She given to me by Raydoesminecraft, (Thank you so much!) and Susan, Pixal, Crystal, and Crystall were also given to me by other people in the Abandoned Reveiws. (Thank You guys!) Honestly, I never would have gotten this far without them. I didn't even plan for there to be 2 parts to the Abandoned series, In fact it wasn't going to turn out even close the way it did. **

**Originally, Ty was just going to save his friends, but then it was thrown off track when I read some story's about Enderlox. I liked the ideas of how he was transformed into a creature of darkness, and how he was turned into a slave. But I wanted him to still have the ability to know what was right and wrong. So, I gave things a little twist, and Ethan came into the story. **

**He wasn't even going to be in the story, and I planned for him to be more of a bystander, but someone else had to support Ty other than Crystall, so he became much more important than ment to. **

**Its the same with Fuyu and her sisters. They weren't even going to exist at all, let alone make them the control the Four elements. **

**Seto however was different. He was accually going to be a slave of Herobrine, but then the Team crafted thing happened, and he took a wide turn around.**

**Yeah. My mind went from Ty fighting Squids, to Ty being hunted and killed by his own friends. Try and figure that out.**

**Everyone- *Asleep***

**... **

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, and I'm going to end the chapter here.**

**BYYYYEEEEE! **

**Sky- "Huh! What? Im awake! What did I miss?"**

**...Fuck You.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So your saying," Sam said, resting her head in her palm and looking at me with wide eyes. "Mitch came into your Uncle's house, and he brought Jerome with him? And Jerome apparently had a killer disease, and Mitch asked for your help?"

Julia had fallen asleep a while ago while we were singing, and Sam started asking me questions about how I ended up here. I only told her about how we found Mitch and Jerome however.

"Yep," I nodded. "And he's lucky that Macon cares about people, or else Jerome and Mitch would have been kicked out in about 2 seconds flat."

Sam turned onto her back and drew imaginary circles in the air with her hand. "Would you seriously have done that? Why?"

"Did you hear about how quickly they turned on one of their friends?" I asked while taking the beef and Potatoes out of the Furnace. We were lucky they weren't burnt or blackened, especially after we sung for so long. "They betrayed him when he was going to try and help rescue them! Of course, he didn't know they were actually just running around and gaining people's help to help kill him, or else he wouldn't have tried."

Sam stopped tracing circles in the air and rested her hand on her forehead. "I can't say I agree with what they did. But I can't just assume Ty is the hero in this story either."

I put the food in a chest and sat down on my bed. "Then who's side are you on?"

She sighed before she turned onto her side, facing away from me. "I can't really pick. I'm not the kind of person who picks a side without thinking."

"Then who?" I asked. "Who do you think should still be alive after all this is over?" After the huge 'fight' is fought, and everyone comes to their senses again, realize what's actually going on and look up to see the winner standing above them, who would you pick?"

Sam was quiet for awhile. I sighed and flopped down, exhaustion from the days events hit me like a ton of bricks. I rubbed my eyes that stung from being in front of the Furnace for so long, the smoke and ashes burning like fire. I yawned before turning on my side. My eyes slowly closed without my permission, and I almost embraced the sleep.

Seconds before I fell asleep however, I heard Sam whisper something.

"I don't know who I can even trust anymore."

~~~~~The next Day~~~~~

I woke up as soon as the sun was peeking over the horizon. It's what I trained myself to do. It could come in handy at times like these, when the chickens and cows were just waking up. I sat up and yawned, stretching at the same time. I noticed Julia and Sam were still sleeping, probably tired from all the running, exploring, and singing we did all night yesterday. I sighed before getting up, and tried untangling my hair the best I could with my fingers. That was before I noticed my claw hand. The black skin was a few inches past my elbow now, past my bandages by a few inches. I wrapped it until the black was once again covered, so no one could see it, and continued to brush my hair with my fingers.

I was halfway through until I almost jumped a foot in the air when I heard a wolf bark. I slowly turned to the side, trying not to alert the wolf by moving too fast.

The wolf was a whitish/Grayish color. It had blue eyes that were looking at me weirdly. It sat next to the chest with all the food in it, and I noticed how I could see its ribs underneath. It looked at the chest and barked again. It didn't see very dangerous. At least not right now.

I slowly stood up, and walked towards the chest carefully. Surprisingly, the wolf actually backed away to let me through. I opened the chest and pulled out a piece of cooked pork, slowly holding out my hand to the wolf.

It literally lunged at the pork, and I let go and scrambled backwards, trying to avoid getting a limb chomped off today. But it was only after the pork, and the wolf tore it apart, taking only a few seconds to chew and swallow, before it was done. Then it looked back up at me, a look that said, "More?"

I almost laughed and pulled out 2 more pieces for the starving wolf. But instead of eating them, it dragged the pieces to the entrance of the cave and looked back at me.

For a few minutes it just sat there, looking back at me, barely blinking or breathing. Finally I got the message and started following the wolf. It's blue eyes lit up like lightbulbs for a second before leading me outside.


End file.
